A sheet sticking apparatus configured to fold an adhesive sheet, in which a feeding-direction rear end of a first sheet is connected to a feeding-direction leading end of a second sheet, and stick the adhesive sheet to an adherend has been typically known (see, for example, Document 1: JP-A-2006-160328).
However, the typical sheet sticking apparatus of Document 1 described above has the following disadvantage. When an adhesive sheet to be stock to an adherend includes a first sheet PS1 and a second sheet PS2 having a feeding-direction leading end PS21 temporarily attached to a feeding-direction roar end PS11 of the first sheet PS1 as shown in FIG. 5A, the feeding-direction leading end PS21 of the second sheet PS2 may not be released from the feeding-direction rear end PS11 of the first sheet PS1 as shown in FIG. 5B. Accordingly, the feeding-direction leading end PS21 of the second sheet PS2 may not be stuck to the adherend.